Mother Knows Best
by IWriteWhatIWantToWrite
Summary: Mother knows best for her sweet little Rapunzel...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tangled, obvoiusly.**

**This has sexual crap in it so if you are under 16 or some shit, then piss off. This is for horny adults you twats.**

* * *

It was another night in the tower. Rapunzel was five years old and still very innocent.

_But one day that changed..._

* * *

"Rapunzel! Mother's home!" Gothel called as she stepped into the living room. Rapunzel excitedly sprinted down the stairs from her bedroom and hugged her mother tightly.

"Mother! You're back!" she smiled.

"Of course I am, dear. But mommy's a little tired. Would you sing for me, dear?" Gothel asked sweetly. That morning she had noticed wrinkles on her face and they needed to be sorted.

"Of course, mother!" Rapunzel giggled. She ran around gathering a brush while Gothel sat on a chair and waited. Rapunzel sat at her side and Gothel took her daughter's golden hair in her lap and began to brush.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." Rapunzel sung. Her magic hair glowed and used it's power to make Gothel look young again. Her body now looked as if it belonged to a woman in her 30s.

"Now, mommy, I was wondering..." Rapunzel mummbled.

"Rapunzel, you know how I feel about the mumbling!" Gothel sighed.

"I was wondering if you could look at here." Rapunzel innocently pointed to the inside of her left leg, right near her vagina. Gothel, who was suddenly turned on by the idea of seeing a five year old's pussy, nodded. "I fell and hurt it earlier." she explained as she pulled up her dress.

"Sweetheart, could you take your panties off? Mommy can't see very well." Gothel knew that she couldn't say such things, but the idea was turning her on. She could feel herself growing wet.

"Okay!" Rapunzel innocently removed her panties and opened her legs. Gothel stared in awe at her bare pussy.

"...It looks fine, Rapunzel." Gothel shook her head clean of her thoughts - she knew she couldn't think about a five year old in such a way.

"But it hurts!" Rapunzel whined, being a typical five year old.

"Then go soak it in some water, sweetie." She sweetly told her daughter, who then raced off to the bathroom. Gothel was too turn on by seeing Rapunzel's pussy to care that what she was about to do next was _very wrong_.

* * *

**Review, favourite and follow for more.**

**Who am I kidding, I'm writing more either way. **

**...fucking horny...ugh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Horny? Me too.**

* * *

Rapunzel stripped off her clothes and climbed into the bathtub filled with water. Mother Gothel made her way up the stairs and outside the bathroom she noticed the door was open. She went in and found Rapunzel sitting in the water, smiling.

"My pee-pee doesn't hurt now!" she giggled. Gothel had a sudden idea.

"Sweetheart, my pee-pee hurts. Could you be and a darling and take a look at it for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay mommy." Rapunzel blushed as Gothel took off her dress and then her panties. Her pussy was shaved bare. She grabbed a chair and sat beside the bathtub with her legs open and directed at Rapunzel. "Where does it hurt, mommy?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

"Right here, sweetie," Gothel pointed to her clit and Rapunzel innocently reached out and touched it. Gothel let out a small sigh.

"Can I keep touching it?" Rapunzel asked, slightly embarressed.

"Don't be embarressed, Rapunzel. It feels nice when you touch my pussy." Gothel moaned.

"Mommy, what's a 'pussy'?" She asked.

"If you want to be grown up, you have to call your pee-pee your pussy." her mother explained.

"Oh," Rapunzel nodded. "Can I keep touching your pussy?"

"Please..." Gothel breathed as she threw her head back and moaned. "Keep touching my pussy, dear. Don't stop... don't stop..."

"I won't, mommy." Rapunzel said sweetly as she rubbed her mother's clit. Gothel's legs were shaking and her breathing was rapid as she cummed. "What's this stuff?"

"That is mommy's cum. It comes out of my pussy when someone touches it because it feels good, Rapunzel." Gothel explained, still panting.

"Can you do that to me?" the question was enough to make Gothel cum again.

"Of course, sweetheart. Get another chair for me." Rapunzel then raced off to find another chair.

* * *

When she returned she sat on the chair next to Gothel. She opened her legs to reveal her naked virgin pussy and Gothel used her thumb and forefinger to rub her clit. Gothel pulled Rapunzel into her arms as she continued to rub her clit, faster and faster.

"That's it..." she whispered into her daughter's ear "Release for mommy." With one final moan, Rapunzel released her first orgasm. Her cum leaked out from her tight little pussy and onto Gothel's hand.

"Mommy... That was great!" Rapunzel giggled, still rather out of breath. "What else can we do?" she asked eagerly.

"Come, dear," Gothel stood up and put Rapunzel down onto the chair. "Follow me!" Gothel chirped as she lead her way to her bedroom.

"Where are we going, mommy?" Rapunzel asked innocently as she skipped behind her mother.

"I have something I want to show you..."

* * *

**Heheh.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gothel walked into her bedroom, still naked. She went straight to her bedside table and rummaged around the draw for the one thing she was looking for...

"Mommy, what's that?" Rapunzel asked nervously. It was about 5 inches long and there was a button on the side at the bottom.

"This..." Gothel said as she lay on her bed. "This feels _even better_ on your pussy." she pressed the button on the side of the thing and it began to vibrate.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked excitedly. "Can I try it first?"

"Of course, dear," Gothel smirked to herself as Rapunzel laid on the bed and opened her legs wide. Her mother ran the object across her leg and she shuddered. Gothel then rested the object on Rapunzel's clit and she began to squirm. "Stay still Rapunzel!"

"But it feels funny..." Rapunzel said, trying to push it away.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel yelled "Stay still!" Rapunzel continued to move around, trying to stop the vibrator from touching her pussy. Gothel sighed as she held Rapunzel's arm down on the bed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

"No!" Rapunzel cried, afraid. Gothel sighed again and she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Mommy would never harm you, flower. It will feel good, I promise." She whispered into her daughter's ear as she brought the vibrator onto her daughter's mound. Rapunzel shook as she orgasmed, her juices flowing from her tight little virgin hole and onto the vibrator. Gothel stroked her own clit as Rapunzel panted, trying to slow her breathing once again.

"Wow... It felt really good!" Rapunzel s miled.

"Pet, could you do that to Mommy?" Gothel asked sweetly.

"Okay, Mother!" Rapunzel giggled as Gothel gave her the vibrator. Gothel leaned back and spread her legs wider as Rapunzel put the vibrator on her pussy.

"A little lower, flower..." Gothel breathed "Uhh..." Rapunzel rested the vibrator on her mother's clit until it slipped and sank 1 inch into her pussy. "Push it in further, Rapunzel." Gothel instructed.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Rapunzel asked innocently as she pushed the vibrator in another 2 inches.

"No, sweetheart, because it's been in my pussy before..." Gothel moaned.

"Oh... Can we put it in mine?" Rapunzel asked.

"In... a... second..." Gothel gasped as she reached the peak of orgasm and her entire body shook as she cummed. Rapunzel gently licked the cum from the vibrator while it was still in her mother's pussy.

"Hmm... That tastes nice." Rapunzel giggled. "My turn!" She pulled the vibrator from her mother's pussy and handed it to her.

"Just give me a minute, flower." Gothel panted

* * *

**Should I continue, or not? :3  
**


End file.
